


Giusto

by BloodyWings



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fabrizio Centric, Febo o non Febo?, Introspettivo, M/M, Marriage, Sort Of, maeshtro, mention of Libero e Anita, mention of other people - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWings/pseuds/BloodyWings
Summary: Fabrizio ed Ermal, nonostante i pronostici, si stanno per sposare. Entrambi vivono l’attesa in modo diverso, Fabrizio in particolare cerca se stesso in una strada che non ha mai sentito sua.In cui: Anita vuole cantare, Fabrizio vuole aiutare, Libero se ne sbatte, Ermal è molto stressato, Febo c'è e non c'è e non si capisce se Claudio è un ottimo testimone che non ha voglia di fare nulla o un pessimo testimone che di tanto in tanto ne azzecca una.





	Giusto

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, sì, sono viva. Per le poche anime che si ricorderanno di me da un'altra storia, ci tenevo a scusarmi per non aver replicato ai commenti, che so non è obbligatorio ma mi sembrava proprio brutto non farlo. Il fatto è che il sito mi da errore ogni volta che invio le risposte quindi boh... spero non lo faccia anche questa volta. Questo per dire che per eventuali domande o simili, qualunque cosa per cui necessitaste di una risposta, farò del mio meglio ma se non dovessi farcela potete trovarmi su Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hipstarr , anche in chat o qualsiasi cosa. Non so manco se va come link. Male che vada cercate @hipstarr e se vedete i MetaMoro sono io.  
> Questa OS, come l'80% di tutte quelle della mia vita, doveva essere più breve mai si è rivelata più lunga di quanto mi aspettassi. In origine doveva, in realtà, essere lunga, ma perché divisa in due parti, una dal punto di vista di Fabrizio e uno di Ermal. Siccome quello di Fabrizio si è dilungato, ho deciso che eventualmente pubblicherò a parte quello di Ermal in un'altra OS più avanti.  
> Non è una vera e propria narrazione passo passo quanto un'insieme di eventi importanti, o che hanno comunque significato qualcosa, messa in ordine cronologico. E' in gran parte introspettivo, ho anche provato a dare un elemento comico per risollevare il morale, ma con scarso successo. Ci sarà molta roba sdolcinata, forse troppa ma scrivendo di due sposini la cosa mi è venuta naturale. E nulla, non è niente di troppo pretenzioso, solo un percorso interiore che va di pari passo con una nuova realtà.  
> Essendosi allungato parecchio, si è rivelato più difficile per me correggerlo e mi scuso per gli errori che sicuramente troverete, uno di questi dovrei proprio farmi una beta. Spero solo che piaccia, a voi il giudizio! 
> 
> Disclemer: Questa storia non pretende particolari riconoscimenti o titoli, né tanto meno di rappresentare la realtà. Non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e ogni fatto relativo ad Ermal, Fabrizio e compagnia è al 98% frutto della mia immaginazione, così come la loro personalità. Gradirei inoltre che questo lavoro non giungesse agli occhi dei diretti interessati per ovvi motivi.

<< Papà, voglio cantare sul palco al matrimonio tuo e di Ermal. >>

Quella di Anita non era una domanda, né una richiesta, e neanche un ordine: era un annuncio. Ferma nella sua convinzione, i piedi piantati sul pavimento e lo sguardo spavaldo, fiero e deciso che reggeva – se non addirittura _sfidava_ – sia quello del padre sia quello di Ermal.

Fabrizio non dovrebbe essere sorpreso dalla decisione improvvisa della figlia. Dopotutto, Anita era sempre stata una bambina ecletticca e lui lo sapeva bene. Perciò, quando se ne usciva con frasi o pretese assurde, come voler fare la lottatrice di wrestling o l’influencer, la assecondava, ma non le dava davvero molto peso. Stava vivendo quell’età in cui idee e fantasie ti martellano la testa e cambi idea più spesso di quanto cambi le mutande. Se l’era detto anche quando, un giorno come un altro, sua figlia aveva deciso di voler fare la cantante, come il papà. Qualche broncio, ore di canzoni stonate più un paio di giorni, e alla fine anche quella volontà era sfumata, in favore di voler diventare astronauta. Insomma, cambiava idea una volta a settimana, perciò non era ragionevole che si sorprendesse.

Eppure era molto sorpreso, senza parole. Ermal invece, accanto a lui, era scoppiato a ridere senza un minimo di dignità, al contrario degli altri al tavolo che avevano almeno avuto la decenza di ridere sotto i baffi.

Quella doveva essere una serata tranquilla in compagnia di alcuniamici nella casa che lui ed Ermal condividevano, non era certo questo che si aspettava. Il matrimonio era incombente ormai, nel giro di tre mesi si sarebbero sposati, ma a cantare sul palco sarebbero stati una ragazza solista scelta da Ermal e qualcuno dei loro colleghi artisti. Oltre al fatto che non c’era modo che Anita cantasse al loro matrimonio, non poteva certo cacciare qualcuno perché a sua figlia girava di voler cantare. Assolutamente no, e fu proprio ciò che disse.

<< Ani, meglio di no. Canta già altra gente e poi ci saranno tantissime persone, ci sono le prove… >> tentò.

<< Ma io provo già! >> Anita però non ne volle sapere, testarda.

<< Sì ma dovrei starti dietro, che già con l’organizzare il matrimonio sono molto impegnato… non insistere, dai >>

<< Ma io voglio farlo per te, voglio cantare! >>

<< Puoi cantare per me ogni giorno, anche adesso se vuoi, ma un matrimonio è diverso… >>

Non fece neanche a tempo a finire la frase che Anita stava già marciando fuori dal soggiorno, ostinata a non ascoltarlo. C’era rimasto un po’ male, doveva dirlo, ma era quello il compito di un genitore, dopotutto. E poi, tra circa una settimana le sarebbe anche passata la voglia, e magari avrebbe voluto diventare dottore. Che era meglio, secondo lui. Una dottoressa in famiglia fa sempre bene, soprattutto quando sei ipocondriaco.

<< Potevi anche dirglielo sì Fabrì, non è mica l’Olimpico >> osservò Giada.

<< Ma l’abbiamo già la gente >> obbiettò Fabrizio. << e poi lei sul palco non ci va. Dopo le vengono strane idee. >>

<< E da dove credi che siano venute, queste strane idee, scusa? >> chiese invece Ermal.

<< Ma che c’entra? Allora tanto vale che faccia l’architteto. >>

Giada sbuffò una risata. << Architetto non è rockstar. >>

<< Però è meglio. >>

<< Indubbiamente. Ma non abbiamo la stessa notorietà. >>

<< A Libero ‘ste idee 'n so venute però. Tu vuoi cantà, Li’? >>

Libero, che stava giocando al telefono, alzò lo sguardo per guardare il padre stranito, quasi gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa. << Ma chi, io? No. Io farò il calciatore! >>

<< Vedi? >>

<< Di cosa hai paura? >> La domanda stavolta era giunta da Montanari, che era là assieme a loro. << lo vedrà da sé. >>

<< Non voglio che viva così… quello lo faccio io, ma per mia figlia una vita così non la voglio. >>

<< Guarda che farla cantare sul palco al matrimonio non è diverso dal mandarla al karaoke >> osservò Claudio. << se lo vuole fare lo farà, e non credo riuscirai a impedirglielo. >>

<< Tu la vedi troppo lunga, Fabrì >> gli fece notare Ermal. << concentrati sull’adesso, è ancora piccola >>

<< E non canterà. >>

Ermal e Giada rotearono entrambi gli occhi, ma nessuno dei due protestò. Ermal, piuttosto, proseguì per conto proprio, << Va bene, va bene, come vuoi tu. In ogni caso però, sappi che ci sono centinaia di altre cose di cui occuparci per il matrimonio oltre che i cantanti. Quindi, se riprendessimo il discorso da dove l’avevamo interrotto… >>

Ermal aveva ragione. Decisamente c’era altro di cui occuparsi, ma quella era l’unica questione sui cui Fabrizio riusciva a concentrarsi al momento, anche perché tutta quella storia del matrimonio più che tenerlo impegnato lo travolgeva senza lasciare tracce. Era come se fosse diventato un tutt’uno con l’aria, era ovunque ma non riusciva a farci nulla di concetro se non il necessario. Non sembrava nemmeno una data così vicina, in quel momento.

Non è che Ermal fosse agitato per il matrimonio e lui no, lo era eccome… solo, entrambi si agitavano per motivi diversi. Fabrizio aveva ragioni più sentimentali, per la sua famiglia, gli invitati e tutto, Ermal per questioni più organizzative. Si stava letteralmente occupando di ogni minimo dettaglio per far uscire esattamente ciò che voleva. Fabrizio a volte ci provava, ad aiutare, ma con scarsi risultati. Aveva provato a scegliere la torta, ma << No, Fabrì. Scordatelo. Non voglio la millefoglie. >>

<< Allora questa >>

<< Non c’è la panna. >>

<< La panna è noiosa >>

<< E’ un matrimonio, Bizio, la panna è obbligatoria! >>

Poi aveva provato a scegliere i tavoli e << Non puoi mettere lui vicino a lei! Scatenerai la terza guerra mondiale! >>

<< E che nun se sanno controllà mezza giornata? >>

<< No. E poi, ma ti pare che devi mettere mia nonna qua? Lei parla solo albanese… e tieni Vigentini lontano dalle porte. Mi preoccupa lì. >>

Siccome la cerimonia si sarebbe svolta fuori Italia, aveva avuto la brillante idea di fare un tentativo e scegliere l’albergo, però << Brì, qui non c’è l’ascensore. >>

<< Ma se stamo ar primo piano! >>

<< Peggio. >>

Si era addirittura lanciato nell’impresa di scegliere i fiori, limitando i danni e invece << Fabrì, perché vuoi rovinare il mio matrimonio? >>

 _Mio_ , perché ovviamente il matrimonio era solo di Ermal, mica suo, lui che c’entrava. Fabrizio stava là sull’altare solo per far fare bella figura al comparino, era lui la vera star. Dal momento che era stato proprio Ermal a fargli la proposta, forse avrebbe dovuto trarre questa conclusione un po’ prima.

Non è che gli dispiacesse, sia chiaro. Sapeva di essere negato per queste cose, di certo non aveva lo stesso senso estetico del suo futuro marito, ma un cuore ce l’aveva e vedere Ermal impazzire gli faceva un po’ pena. Poi però si ricordava che aveva fatto tutto da solo, dal crearsi il casino al volerlo risolvere, e subito si sentiva meglio.

Fabrizio non era particolarmente legato al concetto di matrimonio, anzi, il pensiero di farlo così presto era quasi repellente. Non è che fosse un baldo giovincello con tutta la vita davanti, ma non si era mai sentito abbastanza vecchio per quello.

Matrimonio era per sempre, era _finché morte non vi separi_ , era una promessa, era certezza. Fabrizio, di certezze, non ne aveva mai avute. Le promesse poi, per esperienza, finivano spesso per rompersi. Non si era mai sentito abbastanza sicuro di se stesso e di una relazione (e di se stesso _in_ una relazione) da poter azzardare una promessa del genere, un giuramento. Le certezze le hai da vecchio, a settant’anni, quando hai già vissuto gran parte della tua vita e non c’è dubbio che chiunque sia invecchiato con te, ti sarà fedele fino alla tomba. Tutto questo però, prima di Ermal.

Non è che adesso che stava con Ermal era spuntato il sole (quello era il suo mestiere, a detta del riccio) e finalmente vedeva il senso di ogni cosa, compreso il matrimonio, questo era esagerato… ma diciamo che era più clemente nei confronti dell’idea. La certezza che lui ed Ermal sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre non gliel’aveva data nessuno, ma aveva questa sensazione. Era come se per la prima volta capisse cosa provavano tutti i giovani sposini novelli. Provava quella fiducia in se stesso, in Ermal, _in loro_ che poteva essere pericolosa, ma era disposto a correre il rischio.

Il concetto di _quello giusto_ era sempre stato una fandonia, per Fabrizio, eppure… era quello che sentiva. Era per questo che alla fine aveva accettato. Aveva detto sì di fronte ad un Ermal inginocchiato davanti a lui, pallido e sudato, che gli porgeva quell’anello modesto con mani tremanti. Non era stata pietà o altro, nemmeno l’evidente e giustificata paura di Ermal del rifiuto, ma semplicemente aveva sentito che dirlo fosse _giusto._

La sua idea di giustizia era sempre stata prettamente politica, ma adesso aveva tutt’altro sifgnificato. Era giusto, per lui, fare questa cosa. Era giusto, perché per Ermal era importante e ci teneva. Era giusto perché Ermal voleva di più, e Fabrizio era pronto a dargli il mondo, che sapeva avrebbe ricevuto in cambio l’Universo. Per Ermal, era disposto a farlo. Se lo faceva per Ermal, sposarsi non era un peso, era solo una dimostrazione d’amore.

Il “Sì” era stato spontaneo, ed era stato ricompensato dalla gioia che brillava negli occhi di Ermal. Nonostante lo stress nel preparare il matrimonio però, ancora non si era pentito né aveva meditato di tirarsi indietro. Certo, forse era complice il fatto che lui non si era messo in mezzo al marasma organizzativo e che al massimo aveva solo scelto la forma dei tovaglioli, ma il pentimento era ancora lontano nella sua mente.

C’era da dire che Fabrizio aveva il vizio di non realizzare la portata delle cose fino a che non gli incombevano sul capo come la spada di Democle, e quindi forse era anche per questo che si sentiva così rilassato. A volte lo temeva un po’, questo suo vizio. Aveva paura che il giorno stesso avesse cambiato idea. Aveva paura di farsela addosso, di non essere pronto o, peggio ancora, di lasciare Ermal sull’altare. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, e di certo neanche Ermal lo avrebbe fatto. Voleva rimanergli accanto, che fosse come compagno o marito, non voleva perderlo…

Una volta aveva espresso questo suo timore a Claudio, senza pensarci due volte, colto in un momento di debolezza. Claudio però non gli aveva dato troppo peso, anzi, aveva riso. Poi lo aveva tranquillizzato, fancendogli notare che anche se non si comportava da supereroe di certo non era stupido. Aveva aggiunto, infine, che lui era lì per questo, il compito del testimone era assicurarsi che lo sposo arrivasse all’altare “con i pantaloni puliti”. Perciò, almeno da quel lato, Fabrizio aveva ragione di sentirsi coperto e le paranoie potevano rimanere lì dov’erano ancora per un po’.

Ma non era l’unico ad avere quel timore, lo sapeva per certo. A volte, ce l’aveva pure Ermal, e quest’ultimo glielo faceva capire in qualche modo, volente o nolente. Come quella volta in cui stavano guardando un film, seduti sul divano, e il più giovane ad un certo punto, dal nulla, se n’era uscito con

<< Fabrì, ma sei sicuro? >>

Fabrizio era troppo preso dal film per cogliere tutti i doppi significati di cui Ermal riempieva ogni frase, perciò non capì subito. << E sì, alla fine lui muore che- >>

<< No, Fabrì, mi riferivo al matrimonio >> Lo sguardo spiazzato del romano doveva averlo sorpreso parecchio, perché subito si agitò. << Perché, nel senso… io lo so che non ti piace il matrimonio, non così presto, e prima di spendere altri soldi e tutto vorrei sapere se hai cambiato idea perché… a me va bene lo stesso, solo che voglio saperlo >>

Fabrizio lo fissò per un lungo momento, cercando di capire in che direzione assurda dovessero girare gli ingranaggi di Ermal, ma era inutile: se una cosa voleva tenersela per sé, sapeva sempre come farlo. Quando vide le mani del suo futuro marito inziare a contorcersi nell’attesa, capì che forse una risposta chiara avrebbe dovuto darla per davvero. Tolse il braccio posato sulle sue spalle e gli mostrò l’anello – niente gioielli, solo ferro, come piaceva a lui – con un sorriso rassicurante.

<< Credo di aver già risposto a questa domanda >>

Ermal abbozzò quello che doveva essere un sorriso, mentre con le dita cominciò a giocare con il gioiello, rigilandolo. Nel processo, non lasciò andare la mano di Fabrizio. << Lo so, ma vorrei sapere se magari ti è passata la voglia >>

<< A te è passata? >>

L’altro smise di giocare con il suo anello e lo guardò negli occhi per un tempo che parve infinito. Forse cercava di capire se mentiva, forse cercava solo di capire cosa gli passase nella testa, Fabrizio non lo sapeva, ma era sicuro della propria risposta, indipendentemente da ciò che avrebbe detto Ermal. Da parte sua Ermal, quando parlò, lo fece in modo secco e deciso, senza dubbi o esitazioni, proprio come il romano si era abituato a sentirlo: << No. >>

<< Allora nemmeno a me. >> sorrise, Fabrizio, facendo sorridere di riflesso anche il suo futuro marito.

<< Bene. Ma se cambi idea- >>

<< Sarai il primo a saperlo. Lo giuro. >>

E poi non se ne era più parlato. Fabrizio però sapeva che il dubbio rimaneva là, persistene e fluttuante come una fastidiosa mosca nell’orecchio. Lo sapeva da come Ermal a volte lo guardava, quasi stesse cercando di leggergli la mente. Lo sapeva da quegli improvvisi attacchi di premura che spesso mettevano a disagio entrambi. Lo sapeva per qualche parola di troppo o un tono di voce non troppo controllato, ma nient’altro. Non era davvero a conoscenza quante volte in una giornata gli passasse per la testa l’idea, raramente Ermal glielo faceva capire.

Comunque, la vita andava avanti, i mesi passavano e ci si avvicinava alla fatidica data. Mancava poco da decidere, e fu proprio quello il momento in cui Fabrizio ebbe l’illuminazione. Poteva essere l’idea più stupida al mondo o la più romantica, fatto sta che aveva trovato il modo di metterci anche del suo, in quel matrimonio. Certo, non è che non avesse fatto proprio niente. Aveva aiutato con gli inviti e la lista dei regali di nozze, ma a parte quello aveva svolto ben poco, anche perché buona parte delle sue “scelte” non erano state del tutto sue. Come quella delle rose, che erano rosa perché lo aveva scelto Fabrizio, _e invece no_ , perché lui le voleva rosse ma era stato convinto a cambiare. Per questo, quando gli venne quell’idea, era pronto sul piede di guerra pur di falro _da solo_ , e si era presentato da Ermal a schiena, preparato per qualsiasi reazione del riccio.

<< Voglio scegliere io gli abiti. >> Fermo, deciso, lo sguardo fiero che quasi sfidava Ermal a dire il contrario; ma siccome non era Anita, la sua espressione era quella dell’adulto tranquillo e maturo che avrebbe dovuto essere. Almeno quella doveva simularla.

Come risposta, Ermal rimase in silenzio. Stava studiando Fabrizio con attenzione, come se cercasse di capire se fosse serio o meno, ma il romano era serissimo. Ermal pareva anche un po’ sorpreso, in verità, anche perché erano appena usciti dalla chiesa spagnola in cui avrebbe avuto luogo la cerimonia e non c’era davvero un motivo per dirlo, lo sapeva.

<< E quali abiti vorresti scegliere, esattamente? >> Ermal era a metà tra lo scettico e il diffidente, ma la sua era una domanda seria come lo era il romano, quindi voleva dire che il fatto era perlomeno discutibile.

<< E’ una sorpresa. >>

<< Una sorpresa? >>

<< Sì. >>

<< Da te? Il pescatore? Dopo tutto quello che ti dico a proposito dei tuoi vestiti, dopo tutte le volte che ti faccio cambiare prima di uscire, ti aspetti davvero che mi affidi a te? >>

La sua logica non faceva una piega, e Fabrizio se ne rendeva conto. Non rispose, perché non aveva una risposta da dargli. Ermal non aveva motivo di fidarsi di lui per le scelte degli abiti, e sapendo cosa aveva in mente, il romano non si sentiva neanche di biasimarlo. Però voleva farlo lo stesso, per seguire la sua idea, anche perché non tutto doveva andare secondo logica. Si limitò semplicemente a fissare Ermal, fino a che quest’ultimo non si decise a rispondere.

<< Va bene >>

<< Va bene? >>

<< Sì. Per quanto non sembri, data la tua pigrizia, alla fine il matrimonio è anche tuo. So già che me ne pentirò, ma fai pure. Pare che tu abbia già deciso, quindi non ti serve certo il mio permesso. Per quel che ho capito, me lo stai dicendo solo a titolo informativo>>

Fabrizio sorrise, soddisfatto di sé e lieto del fatto che Ermal gliel’avesse data vinta. Adesso gli serviva solo tornare in quel negozio che gli aveva dato l’idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Una settimana dopo, Fabrizio aveva compiuto la sua missione, ed era eccitato come un bambino il giorno di Natale. Non appena Ermal era rincasato, subito si era fiondato alla porta per spingerlo nella loro stanza da letto. Gasato com’era, Fabrizio si era preparato bene per mostrare gli abiti. Si era portato dietro due busti di plastica maschili apposta – non chiedete come li abbia presi, basta sapere che essere un cantante a volte conviene. Aveva persino la luce spenta e, spingendo Ermal al centro della stanza buia ( _< < Fabrì, hai quarant’anni, perché agisci come se ne avessi cinque? Ahi- aspetta che- Fai piano! >>_), si preparò a creare l’atmosfera. E poi l’accese.

Fabrizio non era un re dell’eleganza. Lui aveva un suo stile preciso che non aveva nulla a che fare con la moda, le marche o addirittura i colori, però per questa volta aveva fatto un’eccezione.

I completi erano firmati ed entrambi di colori pastello. Per la precisione, quello di Fabrizio era blu, lo stesso che i fan gli avevano associato, lo stesso di _Parole, rumori e anni_ , di _Pace_. Secondo la donna nel negozio, era celeste pastello, ma Fabrizio preferiva chiamarlo blu. C’era una rosa bianca nel taschino, sotto invece aveva un gilet, sempre “blu”, camincia bianca, gemelli d’argento, mocassini e papillon entrambi neri. Quello di Ermal era giallo, che in origine doveva essere lo stesso di _Non abbiamo armi_ ma… be’, a Fabrizio sarebbe sembrato un evidenziatore ambulante. Per questo, la sua decenza aveva preferito un giallo più scialbo e sbiadito, quello che aveva indicato a Libero come color canarino. Il fazzoletto e i mocassini erano neri, i gemelli dorati, la camicia bianca e un’elegante cravatta nera. Per inciso, quest’ultimo a Libero non era piaciuto affatto. Certo, non aveva apprezzato nemmeno quello del padre, ma Fabrizio preferiva pensare che fosse l’età.

Non aveva fatto tutto da solo, ovviamente. Si era fatto aiutare da sua madre, da Giada, da Romina e dalla donna nel negozio per certi dettagli, come i gemelli, il taschino, il fiore o il fazzoletto… ma alla fine era stato lui a decidere. Scontato dire che a nessuno era piaciuta la scelta, ma la donna del negozio aveva fatto del suo meglio per renderli passabili. Nonostante la persistente sensazione di aver fatto un’enrome cazzata, era comunque fiero della sua scelta.

Intanto Ermal era rimasto impalato lì, davanti ai busti con gli abiti, gli occhi che saettavano a destra e a manca senza perdersi un dettaglio. Fabrizio non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi, ma non era agitato. Sapeva che, indipendentemente da ciò che diceva, li avrebbero indossati lo stesso.

<< Mi piacciono >>

La frase di Ermal lo colse di sorpresa. Era pronto per una paternale o, al massimo dell’ottimismo, qualcosa come _Pensavo peggio_ , e invece Ermal stava sorridendo. Ma non un sorriso di circostanza, gli sorridevano anche gli occhi. Era davvero felice di ciò che vedeva.

<< Davvero? >>

Il più giovane rise, scuotendo la testa. << Sì, Bizio, davvero. Giallo e blu. Ho capito. >>

<< Nel senso… te piacciono veramente? >> Fabrizio si avvicinò di più al fidanzato, alla ricerca di odori che potessero dirgli se Ermal era lucido mentre parlava. Non aveva trovato niente, però, quindi si suppone che Ermal fosse perfettamente consapevole di quello che diceva.

<< Normalmente li avrei rifutati a occhi chiusi, per un matrimonio, specialmente il mio… >> ammise poi il riccio, strappando a Fabrizio un sospiro di sollievo. Poi però, subito Ermal tornò a sorridergli con amore, come raramente faceva in presenza d’altri, e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle per avvicinarlo a sé. << ma non è questo il caso. Io so che quando guarderò le foto rimpiengerò di averlo detto ma… sul serio, mi piacciono. Sembrerò un pulcino, ma mi piacciono. Lo hai scelto tu, Fabrì. Tu hai scelto _questi_ , e a me va benissimo così… è una cosa nostra, questa, e il matrimonio è nostro. Lo dobbiamo vivere come il _nostro_ giorno, e non vedo nulla che ci rappresenti di più.  Certo, l’album fotografico sembrerà una mostra dei fauves, ma ne varrà pienamente la pena  >> Fabrizio gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, ed Ermal gli afferrò la mano, solo per stringerla forte. << Però devo dirtelo, se me lo chiedono, dirò che è tutta colpa tua. E farò in modo che lo sappiano anche i giornalisti gossippari che ci stanno sempre alle costole. >>

Il più vecchio rise, stampando un bacio tra i capelli del suo futuro sposo. A lui non serviva davvero che ad Ermal piacessero, perché davvero, nel bene e nel male Fabrizio aveva deciso che avrebbero indossato quei completi ed era pronto a lottare per questo, ma non ce ne era stato bisogno. In realtà, gli faceva piacere che Ermal approvasse, ma gliene faceva ancor di più il fatto che lo facesse non perché il suo senso estetico si era evoluto, ma semplicemente perché li aveva scelti lui. Era il suo tocco personale al matrimonio, se non il più vistoso, e al suo futuro marito era piaciuto.

Ermal non era come Fabrizio. Lui pensava al presente, perlopiù, e se puntava al futuro i suoi progetti non si prolungavano mai per più di un anno. Lui si godeva il momento, anche nella tabella di marcia più ristretta. In qualche modo trovava sempre il tempo per prendersi una pausa e rilfettere su “ora”. Era equlibrato, più di quanto sembrasse. Fabrizio, invece, pensava spesso al futuro, altrettanto spesso al passato e, di tanto in tanto, al presente. Lui era quello che, dopo aver agito, si chiedeva come avrebbe visto quel momento preciso il se stesso più vecchio e vissuto, tra una trentina d’anni o giù di lì. Ermal, parlando del matrimonio, pensava all’intensità con cui avrebbe vissuto la cerimonia. Fabrizio, invece, pensava a come quell’intensità l’avrebbe ricordata.

Fabrizio desiderava arrivare ad una veneranda età, toccare gli ottanta, guardarsi indietro e dirsi cose come _Ho fatto la scelta giusta, Quello è il giorno che mi ha cambiato la vita, Ancora oggi ricordo com'ero agitato, felice e confuso_ o anche, e soprattutto, _Questo l’ho fatto io._ Non sapeva se Ermal ne fosse consapevole o meno, ma gli aveva dato esattamente ciò che desiderava, per quanto banale. Questioni come i fiori, i tovaglioli, i tavoli, le bomboniere, la chiesa… erano tutte temporanee. Solo la metà di queste avevano importanza, solo la metà di queste rimanevano impresse su una fotografia. Scegliendo gli abiti, Fabrizio aveva avuto l’opportunità di decidere un dettaglio che sarebbe durato nel tempo, un particolare che per loro aveva assunto un significato profondo e che si sarebbe trasformato in ricordo. Fabrizio già si figurava un se stesso da vecchio, che prendeva una foto o pescava l’abito dall’armadio e, indicando l’una o l’altro, diceva _“Fui io a scegliere quel completo, che quando ero giovane tutti lo definivano osceno. Lo scelsi perché…_ ” e partiva con la storia, i ricordi e tutto. Quando la sua memoria avrebbe cominciato a farsi sempre meno chiara, Fabrizio sapeva che la prima cosa del matrimonio che avrebbe ricordato sarebbe stata proprio quella, la scelta dei completi. Ermal gli aveva appena regalato un momento. O meglio, lo aveva reso un regalo quando aveva deciso di viverlo assieme a lui, poiché alla fine se lo era creato da solo.

Era un dettaglio stupido, un ragionamento biblico per un dannato dettaglio, ma per quanto strano, era stato proprio quello a dargli lo stimolo che gli serviva. Si sentiva quasi fiducioso.

Così fiducioso che scelse di ignorare lo sguardo di troppo che Ermal si ostinava a gettare ai completi ogni mattina prima di lasciare la stanza, o la sua espressione implorante che _pregava_ di essere aiutato quando ne parlava. Fabrizio sapeva che Ermal non aveva mentito, perché a conti fatti alla base c’era una sottile differenza di parole: al riccio piaceva _il significato_ di quei completi, gli piaceva _il gesto_ del portargli proprio quelli, gli piaceva la sua _scelta_ , ma non aveva mai detto che gli piacessero _i vestiti._ Ciononostante, aveva accettato per amor di Fabrizio e non aveva più commentato. Non ad alta voce almeno.

Ad essere onesti, Fabrizio era diviso tra l’accontentare Ermal e limitarsi di mettere di giallo e blu solo fazzoletti e cravatte, o accettare in silenzio il gesto d’amore del compagno e crogiolarsi nell’unico pezzo di se stesso che ci aveva messo in mezzo. Tutti gli avevano consigliato di chiederglielo, anche se più glielo dicevano meno voglia aveva Fabrizio di farlo ma, be’… aveva quarant’anni. Era giunto il momento di ragionare anche con quel che c’era dentro, alla testa, oltre che con la scorza dura che la ricopriva. Anche perché sia lui che Ermal erano testardi e uno dei due, per amore dell’altro, doveva pur cedere, e Fabrizio si sentiva come se toccasse a lui, dal momento che era più grande di età e persino padre.

Perché sì, non era raro che usasse con Ermal le stesse tecniche che usava con i suoi figli. Ermal lo sapeva, e a volte gli faceva evidentemente piacere, forse perché un padre amorevole come lo era Fabrizio lui non l’aveva mai avuto e quindi stava zitto; ma altrettanto spesso se ne lamentava, o lo rimproverava perché, cavolo, aveva quarant’anni anche lui, ma Fabrizio non poteva proprio farne a meno. Se sei padre una volta lo sei per sempre, e se lo fai a dovere certe responsabilità non te le puoi proprio scrollare, volente o nolente. E quindi una volta ci aveva provato, a chiedere se davvero gli andavano bene quei completi, e aveva aggiunto che se proprio non li voleva avrebbero sempre potuto prenderne dei nuovi e indossare quelli per un’altra occasione meno importante. Lo aveva fatto subito dopo cena, dopo che ebbe finito di lavare i piatti.

<< Non mi piacciono. >>Era stata la risposta secca di Ermal, e Fabrizio sapeva che era stupido, ma non poté fare a meno di risentirsi un po’.

Non si aspettava una tale schiettezza, se gli facevano così schifo poteva anche dirglielo subito, piuttosto che prenderlo per il culo fino a quel momento… La sua espressione probabilmente stava parlando al posto suo, perché udì chiaramente il sospiro del compagno, che lo raggiunse dal tavolo per mettersi poggiato al lavandino al suo fianco.

<< Fabrì, ho solo detto che non mi piacciono. Non ho certo detto che li voglio cambiare… >>

Fabrizio cercò di ricomporsi e fare la figura dell’adulto qual era, anche se sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato con Ermal. << Se non ti piacciono li cambiamo, Ermal. Cerchiamo di non diventare ridicoli. Deve andare bene a entrambi. >>

<< Non ho mai detto che non mi vanno bene >> replicò l’altro.

Il romano stava cominciando a irritarsi. Prese un respiro per non creare una tempesta dai granelli di sabbia: << Erm, non ti piacciono, quindi non ti vanno bene. Finito, punto. Non ho cinque anni, so scendere a compromessi anch’io. >>

<< Ti sto dicendo, Fabrì, che mi vanno più che bene. I vestiti non mi piacciono, ma li voglio indossare perché li hai scelti tu >>

<< Allora torno in negozio e ne scelgo altri. Sono solo vestiti, Ermal. >>

<< Non è vero. Lo sai. >> Ermal gli prese la mano con discrezione, molto meno irritato di quanto Fabrizio si sarebbe aspettato. << Mi piace il perché, Fabrì, sai anche questo. Il motivo per cui li hai scelti, cosa significano… è vero che non mi piacciono, non mi piaceranno nemmeno i commenti che faranno, ma ti posso giurare che _non vedo l’ora di metterlo_ >> Gli lasciò un rapido bacio a fior di labbra, << e non vedo l’ora di vedere come ti starà il tuo >> Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per risposta, non sapendo davvero che cosa dire, mentre Ermal lo abbracciò da dietro, circondandogli la vita. << Lo sai… più che altro mi preoccupo di cosa diranno gli invitati, ma poi realizzo che pensiero stupido sia e me ne frego… perché sarà il nostro giorno, Fabrizio, non il loro, ci dovremo curare solo di noi stessi e l’uno dell’altro. Lo facciamo per noi, non certo per dar spettacolo. So già che quando saremo sull’altare non m’importerà come sarai vestito, m’importerà solo di te che sarai lì, di fronte a me, pronto per quel passo che non hai mai voltuo fare, e sarai perfetto, qualunque cosa indosserai. Sarà tutto perfetto, perché saremo solo io e te contro il mondo, con le persone che amiamo al nostro fianco mentre sfidiamo l’eternità e la morte. E non importa i vestiti che avremo in foto, fauves o no, perché saremo semplicemente _noi_ , e non c’è nulla più da noi di questo. Ci sei tu e ci sono io. C’è del tuo e c’è del mio. Il colore che rappresenta te e quello che rappresenta me. E’ noi, solo noi, Fabrì, okay? Ricordatelo. >>

E Fabrizio quella risposta non l’aveva gestita tanto bene, perché una frase così bella non gliel’aveva mai detta nessuno che lo conoscesse a fondo come invece faceva Ermal. Lo aveva baciato non appena ebbe finito la frase, senza rispondere o aspettare oltre, e poi in qualche modo erano finiti nella stanza da letto, a fare quel che fa una qualunque normalissima coppia prima di sposarsi. La presenza dei completi nella camera, stavolta, non era stata invasiva come nelle ultime settimane, anzi, a Fabrizio era quasi sembrato un consolidamento. Di cosa, non ne era sicuro nemmeno lui, ma il fatto che fossero lì era, in una sola parola, _giusto._

La pace non durò a lungo. Il giorno del matrimonio si era avvicinato con una velocità allarmante e, come da copione, Fabrizio cominciava a sentirsi un po’ nervoso. Il sollievo dello scoprire che anche Ermal lo era fu immenso, perché voleva dire che non era il suo istinto a essere stronzo, ma tutta la cerimonia a essere stressante. Le loro famiglie, invece, erano agitatissime, molto più degli sposi e spesso Fabrizio si chiedeva se lui, alla fine dei conti, in quel matrimonio c’entrasse davvero quelcosa. Tra Ermal e i parenti, non era molto sicuro di chi dovesse salire all’altare alla fine, perché aveva come il sospetto che probabilmente tutta la famiglia sarebbe salita con lui o addirittura al suo posto, se fosse stato possibile. Dal lato di Ermal, fortunatamente, non erano così oppressivi. Certo, erano anche loro eccitati e a sentire Ermal erano fuori da ogni controllo, ma era evidente che quando l’aveva detto Ermal non aveva visto la famiglia di Fabrizio.

In ogni caso, avevano stretto un’alleanza che era tranquillissimo nel definire pericolosa. Sembravano ben più che intenzionati a rispettare ogni ridicola tradizione che, a conti fatti, erano inapplicabili tra due uomini.

<< No, Rinald, non ho intenzione di portare Fabrizio imbraccio fuori dalla Chiesa. >>

<< Neanche come lo hai preso a Sanremo? >>

<< Neanche come l’ho preso a Sanremo. >>

Per dirne una, ma non finivano mica qui. Ce n’erano in abbondanza, e nessuna concordava tra loro.

<< Ermal, come hai intenzione di lanciare la giarrettiera? >>

<< No aspetta, Fabrizio è blu, forse è lui che deve lanciarla? >>

<< Ermal mi raccomando, quando lanci il bouquet mira a me! >>

<< Chi è che dei due vuole portare qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo o e qualcosa di prestato? >>

<< Chi dà il ramoscello d’ulivo alla mamma? >>

<< Chi reggerà il bouquet? >>

Fabrizio aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di usare le tradizioni matrimoniali albanesi, anche perché magari erano più fattibili e forse ad Ermal e alla sua famiglia avrebbe fatto piacere, ma oltre ad essere una gran quantità di soldi in più erano selettive tanto quanto quelle italiane e quindi nulla. Si erano limitati a una cena con i parenti tre giorni prima, e la nipote di Ermal avrebbe portato il bouquet come la tradizione albanese voleva (che in realtà, avrebbe dovuto portarlo alla sposa, ma in questo caso lo avrebbe portato ad Ermal visto che era lo zio), mentre Libero le fedi e Anita avrebbe cosparso i petali di rosa, come invece voleva la tradizione italiana.

Tra una cosa e l’altra, si era giunti alla sera che si voleva portare a termine l’unica tradizione fattibile: gli sposi che non possono dormire insieme la notte prima del matrimonio. E Fabrizio davvero non la reggeva, quella tradizione. Lui che con le chiacchierate nel bel mezzo della notte con Ermal anche di stronzate ci viveva. Neanche Ermal sembrava approvare, ma conscio di buttarsi in una battaglia persa aveva accettato. E così si erano ritrovati sul divano nella hall dell’albergo spagnolo in cui stavano, appicicanti come se tra loro ci fosse la colla, le mani strette quasi ancorate per tenersi pronti a tirare nel caso li avessero dovuti separare con la forza. Non che fosse così impossibile, aveva visto un paio di sguardi particolarmente determinati da parte di Marco, Claudio, Filippo e Rinald, che erano notevolmente troppo vicini per i gusti di Fabrizio. Dallo sguardo che Ermal gli diede, stringendogli ulteriormente la mano, capì che stava pensando la stessa cosa.

<< Allora, sposini, non è tardi per voi? Domani è il gran giorno >>

Rinald aveva inziato con una calma agghiacciante, e Fabrizio poteva praticamente _sentire_ l’occhiataccia che Ermal aveva rifilato al fratello senza neanche vederla. Quasi sobbalzò quando sentì la mano del suo, di fratello, poggiarsi sulla sua spalla con una pesantezza esagerata. Il fatto era che Filippo, con quella mano, aveva già preso a spingere Fabrizio leggermente lontano da Ermal, e i due subito si erano riavvicinati neanche ne valesse la loro vita.

<< Guardate che domani vi rivedrete, eh, è inutile fare così >> osservò Febo, l’unico lì con la decenza di restare calmo. Troppo, se lo chiedete a Fabrizio. << è solo una notte, cosa mai potrà succedere in una notte? >>

E quello era stato il via. Sia Ermal che Fabrizio presero a vomitarsi addosso le proprie insicurezze neanche si stessero prendendo a mitragliate. Quella di Febo era stata la domanda inespressa che alleggiava tra loro da tutta la sera, sempre lì presente ma non abbastanza tangibile da essere affrontata. E Andrea, pronunciandola ad alta voce, l’aveva resa così concreta che era diventata reale. Ed era caduta dirtta tra loro due con la stessa pesantezza del piombo, impossobile da ignorare.

Si parlavano sopra e a stento respiravano, neanche loro riuscivano a starsi dietro l’un l’altro e, quelle poche volte che avevano provato a rispondersi, era stato a caso e non avevano fatto altro che alimentare le paure reciproche. Febo, nello stesso tempo, era rimasto a bocca aperta a guardarli, senza sapere cosa dire. Probabilmente per lui era stata solo una frase, non si aspettava quello scoppio. E poi dicevano che gli italiani erano rumorosi…

E continuarono, fino a quando il quartetto delle guardie del corpo non decise d’intervenire e portarli via (di peso, nel caso di Fabrizio), trascinandoli in due diverse ali dell’edificio, così che non si potessero trovare. Consapevole di non avere la minima idea di quale fosse il numero di stanza di Ermal e Marco, ed era certo fosse la stessa cosa per l’altro con lui e Filippo, quasi non si mise sotto il maestro quando cercò di chiamare Ermal un’ultima volta.

<< Cosa? >> Ermal, che aveva girato l’angolo, tornò indietro così di fretta che Vigentini aveva dovuto afferrarlo per la maglia pur di non farlo cadere.

<< Sei sicuro che i completi ti vadano bene? >> Perché sì, Fabrizio non aveva mai davvero smesso di farsi seghe mentali in proposito.

Chiaramente non era ciò che Ermal si aspettava che gli dicesse, dato l’ampiezza che raggiunsero i suoi occhi alla domanda. Capì di aver ragione quando il suo amabile quasi-marito gli rifilò un’occhiata che lo fece sentire l’essere più stupido sulla faccia della Terra. << Ma scherzi? >>

<< E no! >>

<< Fabrì, ma che cazzo dici! Mi pare un po’ tardi per questo, no? >>

<< Tu dimmi. >>

<< Mi vanno bene, Fabrì. Adesso per favore dormi e smettila di farti seghe mentali come questa, che pensare a cazzate come questa all’una di mattina fa male. Buona notte! >>

  

* * *

 

 

Inutile anche solo dire che quella notte non aveva dormito affatto, aveva solo passato le ore a contemplare il soffito nella speranza che l’alba venisse presto o non venisse mai. Ovviamente alla fine era arrivata, e Fabrizio in quel mometo era rinchiuso nella sagrestia cercando di calmare i propri nervi, completo “blu” addosso, capelli ben fatti e tantissime persone fuori ad attenderlo; compreso Ermal, che era in un’altra sagrestia di fronte alla sua. Siccome nessuno dei due era la sposa, si era concordato che sarebbero dovuti entrare contemporaneamente. Molta gente però non era ancora arrivata, e più il tempo passava più l’abito cominciava a stargli stretto. Si maledì per aver scelto il papillon, che non si poteva allargare come con il nodo della cravatta.

Intanto, in compenso, Fabrizio scoprì cosa intendeva Claudio con “pantaloni puliti”. Lui che già quando era nervoso doveva _sempre_ andare in bagno, in mezz’oretta scarsa aveva tirato lo sciaquone più volte di quanto avesse respirato. Claudio si limitò a guardarlo fare avanti e indietro tra la stanza e il bagno, seduto comodamente su una poltrona a gambe incrociate, e ogni tanto si degnava di dire qualcosa, principalmente su Fabrizio che stava testando scrupolosamente l’intero sistema idrico spagnolo. Non era granché d’aiuto. In teoria c’era anche Febo come testimone, ma non aveva idea di dove fosse finito. Era uscito quasi venti minuti prima a prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua e non era più tornato. Fabrizio aveva il dubbio fosse andato a prenderla direttamente alla sorgente o avesse approfittato per andare a Tokyo, che in entrambi i casi dalla costa catalana in cui erano non erano esattamente vicini.

<< Dovevo scegliere n’altro testimone… >> borbottò a se stesso mentre usciva dal bagno.

Miracolosamente Claudio sembrò sentire quella frase, perché alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista (sì, quella spagnola del Vaticano) che stava sfogliando per guardare il futuro sposo. << Ti riferisci a me o a Febo? >>

<< Sia tu che lui. >>

<< Almeno io sono qui! >>

<< E’ come se non ci fossi. >>

<< Che ti devo dire Fabrì, stai facendo tutto da solo >> udendo il sospiro di Fabrizio, Claudio continuò. << e guarda che i pantaloni di riserva li ho portati… ma sono neri, mica lo sapevo che ti vestivi così! >>

Per tutta risposta, Fabrizio tornò in bagno. La totale inutilità di entrambi i suoi testimoni lo stava solo rendendo più irritato.Tirò di nuovo lo sciaquone, si aggiustò ancora i capelli che si ostinava a scompigliare per l’agitazione e poi riandò in stanza. Claudio aveva lasciato la rivista e lo stava osservando attentamente.

<< Senti ma di cosa hai pura? >>

<< Lo sai già. >>

<< Ma cosa vuoi che cambi Fabrì, eh? Quale vuoi che sia la differenza dallo stare normalmente con Ermal? Andrete in giro con due anelli uguali, e allora? >>

<< E’ di più. Di più per me e per lui. E’ una cazzo di promessa, capito? Io _giuro_ di rimanere fedele solo a lui. _Giuro_ di rimanere insieme a lui per sempre. Lo giuro davanti all’eternità, davanti a Dio, se esiste, davanti alla Chiesa Cattolica, capito? I giuramenti si rompono sempre.  >>

<< Intanto la Chiesa Cattolica l’hai già tradita quando hai deciso di celebrare un matrimonio omosessuale in una chiesa spagnola, ma considerando che è una chiesa barocca forse non dispiacerà… >>

A Fabrizio dello stile della chiesa non poteva importar di meno, anche perché la lezione di architettura gliela aveva già fatta Giada e non ci teneva a fare una replica. Di questo passo, avrebbe cominciato a credersi architetto pure lui. Scosse la testa e tornò in bagno, quando uscì stava imprecando a gran voce contro Febo. Claudio, che Fabrizio aveva smesso di ascoltare ad un certo punto prima di entrare in bagno, si schiarì la voce dopo due minuti buoni:

<< Prima di tutto, grazie per l’attenzione. Secondo, so che sei nervoso ma eviterei di imprecare dentro ad una chiesa… anche perché il prete l’italiano lo parla >>

<< Tu non aiuti. Non aiuti per niente. >>

Claudio sospirò, e con un cenno invitò Fabrizio a sedere di fronte a lui. Fabrizio però non si mosse di un millimentro, si limitò a guardarlo male e subito tornò a fare avanti e indietro per la sagrestia. Il maestro radunò tutta la sua pazienza.

<< Fabrì >>

<< Aò. >>

<< Ascoltami… ha davvero importanza? Davvero credi che le cose cambieranno? >>

<< Se me l’ha chiesto, significa che _vuole_ che le cose cambino.  >>

<< Vuole solo più sicurezze… >>

<< E’ questo il problema. Io le sicurezze non le ho: non so mai tenere niente troppo a lungo. Non mi piacciono le cose ripetitive, non mi piace sentirmi limitato… >>

<< Vuoi lasciare Ermal? >>

A quella domanda, Fabrizio lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. << Ma che cazzo stai a dì? Se sto qua… >>

<< Non ti ascolti nemmeno quando parli… >> A quel punto, Claudio capì di dover cambiare tattica. << Senti: perché hai accettato? >>

<< Perché per lui è imporntante… >>

<< Per lui è importante anche l’Albania, ma non stai certo qui a imparare l’albanese, giusto? >>

Il sospiro dello sposo riempì la stanza, ma aveva smesso di camminare. Claudio lo prese come un buon segno, perché voleva dire che Fabrizio lo stava ascoltando.

<< Giusto >>

<< Ricordi quando te l’ha chiesto? >>

<< Sì >>

<< Descrivimelo. >>

<< Per- >>

<< Tu fallo. >>

Fabrizio sedette e, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, cominciò a raccontare. La schiena curva, gli occhi puntati in alto a sinistra che scendevano lentamente, come a cercare di visualzzare e sentire il ricordo, la posa che cominciava lentamente a rilassarsi mano a mano che parlava.

<< E’ stato qualche settimana dopo l’uscita del suo ultimo album, due mesi dopo il mio. Era nervoso e strano da tutto er giorno… sempre a sbadiglià, se magnava ‘e parole, e nonostante ciò s’ostinava a voler parlare, non se stava zitto n’attimo, se inventava le cose… ricordo che gl’ho chiesto pure se c’aveva la febbre. In realtà, gliel’ho pure fatta misurà, ma vabbè… siamo andati a vedè non ricordo manco cosa, poi siamo andati a cena… al ristorante, a una certa se ferma e fa: “Fabrì, ti devo chiedere una cosa”, io l’ho trovato strano tutto er giorno, e un po’ onestamente lo sospettavo ma mi dicevo de no… e ‘nfatti me fa “Hai scelto delle scarpe di merda.” e quindi niente. Poi ha deciso che doveva guidà lui, ma piuttosto che tornà a casa ha girato a vuoto per un po’, ch’era una bella serata e aveva voglia di guidà. Erano già le due de notte, io volevo dormì… no? Ma lui è ‘n vampiro e non dorme manco se lo paghi. A una certa si ferma… ‘o sai do’ stavamo? >>

<< Dove? >>

<< Davanti all’Olimpico… io gli ho detto ‘na cosa tipo “Ma che cazzo stai a fa?” però me veniva da ride, che alla fine era una cosa bella… poi me fa: “Esci” e io so’ uscito dalla macchina. Ci avviciniamo ai cancelli e dice tipo “Questo è uno dei tuoi sogni, quello che hai realizzato. Ricordi quella sera?” e io gl’ho fatto “Chi se lo scorda più” e lui sta zitto per un po’ a fissare i cancelli… poi ricordo che m’ha guardato. M’ha guardato in un modo in cui non ha mai fatto prima Cla’, lo dovevi vede’… io in quel momento l’ho capito, e poi lui ha parlato… e ti giuro che non me lo scordo più. Manco una parola. Ce l’ho vivissimo nella testa il ricordo, se mi concentro posso pure sentire la sua voce…

 _Eravamo insieme quella sera… io qui, e tu qualche mese prima sei venuto ad Assago. Ai punti massimi della nostra carriera, il nostro anno più bello._ Il nostro _, Fabrizio. E’ grazie a te se tutto questo si è avverato, se siamo arrivati dove siamo ora… è stato grazie al tuo coraggiosissimo passo avanti, per chiedermi la collaborazione, che ora siamo qui. Se non fosse stato per te, non so dove sarei ora come persona. Hai dato inizio a un nuovo capitolo della vita di entrambi. Adesso sento il dovere di fare lo stesso. Sento che devo essere io, questa volta, a fare il passo avanti. Devo essere io a porti la domanda che nel bene e nel male darà inizio a un nuovo capitolo ancora, o addirittura a un altro libro… e lo faccio qui, dove il tuo sogno si è avverato, con me come testimone. Lo faccio qui, perché non può essere sull’Ariston. Lo faccio qui, alle tre di notte, perché non c’è nessuno nei paraggi a far da intruso: solo io, te, e i nostri sogni, come piace a noi. Lo faccio qui, lontano da occhi indiscreti, perché siamo fatti così. Lo faccio qui perché ti amo, e quel giorno ti ho amato un po’ di più. Lo faccio qui perché è qui ti ho visto più felice, e non ho bisogno di nient’altro nella vita. Per_ tutta _la vita. Io non sono lo Stadio Olimpico, Fabrì, non posso darti le emozioni che questo posto, con i ricordi e la gente che ci è stata dentro, ti ha dato… ma posso dirti che farei di tutto per renderti felice come lo sei stato in quel momento. Voglio almeno provarci, darti quel che meriti, quel di cui hai bisogno, voglio renderti fiero di te stesso e felice di ciò che sei, voglio darti la pace che cerchi da tutta la vita, anche solo per un momento, voglio darti quei ricordi speciali a cui ami pensare di tanto in tanto, come l’Olimpico, voglio farlo, ma non solo per una notte… Voglio farlo per tutta la vita. La vera domanda è se tu me lo permetterai… perciò nonostante tutto, nonostante sappia quel che pensi, nonostante tutte le volte che abbia negato di volerlo fare… io te lo chiedo lo stesso: Fabrizio Mobrici, o meglio, Moro, mi vuoi sposare?_

<< … ed era in ginocchio, e tremava ed io… >>

<< E tu? >>

<< Ed io gli ho detto sì. >>

<< Perché? Cosa ti ha convinto? Cos’hai pensato? >>

<< … che per lui avrei fatto tutto, anche perché lui aveva già fatto tutto per me. Che avevo trovato la persona giusta. Che quel momento, forse, era davvero la pace. Che infondo del matrimonio non me ne poteva importare di meno, perché anch’io volevo renderlo felice in ogni modo possibile e sposarsi era un prezzo davvero piccolo, in confronto a ciò che gli darei… quasi nullo. Ho pensato che se per renderlo felice bastava un sì, allora lo avrei fatto a occhi chiusi, perché non costa nulla se non denaro… ho pensato che lo amo, che sono fortunato e non sono mai stato così devoto a una persona senza sentirmi suo schiavo. _Ho pensato sì_.  >>

Calò un lungo silenzio, con Fabrizio che contemplava distrattamente il cielo visibile dalla finestrella nella sagrestia. Improvvisamente quel vestito era comodissimo, e il papillon non lo stava più soffocando. Andava tutto bene. Era felice. Era tranquillo. A risvegliarlo dal torpore fu la domanda di Claudio…

<< E poi che è successo? >>

Fabrizio sorrise. << Ci siamo baciati. E piangevamo. Entrambi. Era umido, ma è stato il bacio più bello che abbia mai dato… anche se forse sei più bravo te. >>

Claudio accennò a una risata, e poi allungò la mano per posarla sul braccio di Fabrizio con fare rassicurante: << Quindi è tutto okay ora? >>

In quel momento la porta si aprì, e Febo, con il suo completo nero e la bizzarra cravatta verde, entrò, la bottiglia d’acqua in mano. << Aò ma c’era ‘na fila! Non bevono mai qua? Sono tornato comunque… che mi sono perso? >>

Il maestro lo guardò male, ma Fabrizio si limitò a ridere a cuor leggero, come non succedeva da perecchio, mentre si alzava dalla sedia. Stava per fare una cosa bella… perché era andato nel panico così facilmente?

<< Solo Fabrizio che dava i numeri. Grazie per avermi abbandonato nel momento del bisogno. >>

Febo ignorò la risposta di Claudio, lanciandogli al volo la bottiglia d’acqua, che lui fortunatamente afferrò. Avvicinandosi allo sposo, subito gli gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle in quel che doveva essere un abbraccio.

<< Non ci speravo più di vedere questo giorno… Allora… che mi dici di questo matrimonio? >>

<< Che s’ha da fare >>

 

* * *

 

  

Era questione di secondi prima che la cerimonia cominciasse, e il battito frenetico del suo cuore sembrava scandire il tempo. Le ginocchia erano deboli, il respiro affaticato ma il suo istinto non gridava alla fuga. Più che altro, sperava che il tempo si fermasse lì, ma conoscendosi sapeva che era meglio quello piuttosto che la fuga. C’era una forma d’accettazione dietro, alla fine.

Nel momento in cui sentì le prime note della marcia nuziale suonare, per poco non gli venne un infarto. Si mise la mano sul cuore e fu questione di un attimo prima che ricordasse di dover entrare: attraversò le tende, la camminata rigida e legnosa, la mano ancora poggiata al cuore e subito sentì tutti gli sguardi addosso. Poteva distinguere vagamente anche i flash della macchina fotografica, ma nient’altro. Dal lato opposto, vide la sagoma sfocata di Ermal fare lo stesso. Entrambi si avvicinavano lenti ma inesorabili all’altare, e Fabrizio stava cominciando a sudare. Diede uno sguardo alla chiesa gremita di gente, tutti in religioso silenzio mentre li guardavano con larghissimi sorrisi, poi si voltò verso Febo e Claudio, già all’altare, che gli lanciavano sguardi a metà tra il minaccioso e l’incoraggiante.

Solo una volta davanti all’altare, trovò finalmente il coraggio di guardare Ermal. Nel momento in cui lo vide, ogni forma d’ansia che aveva svanì all’istante, e si sentì enormemente stupido.

Ermal era _bellissimo_ , non era mai stato più bello. Con i capelli ben aggiustati, il completo che _lui_ gli aveva comprato, la schiena dritta, gli occhi lucidi puntati nei suoi e il sorriso più caloroso che gli avesse mai visto fare. Irradiava gioia in ogni forma e Fabrizio seppe che aveva fatto bene, seppe che aveva appena reso Ermal felice come poche persone erano riuscite a fare, e non poteva chiedere di meglio. Si sentiva fiducioso, fiducioso che questo sarebbe stato tra la collezione dei ricordi più belli della sua vita, fiducioso che il loro amore potesse durare. Non sembrava nemmeno ridicolo con quel vestito, in qualche modo era riuscito a far in modo che anche quello gli donasse, lo portava con orgoglio e questo scaldò il cuore di Fabrizio. Non si sentiva così pieno d’amore dalla nascita di Libero e Anita, un’emozione di un’intensità tale che non credeva fosse possibile replicare. Ermal, però, ci era riuscito.

Non si era reso conto della lacrima d’emozione che gli era sfuggita fino a quando Ermal non allungò la mano per asicugarla, quel meraviglioso sorriso che ancora gli solcava il viso. Fabrizio sorrise di rimando.

<< Sei bellissimo >> gli sussurrò. << non sei mai stato più bello. >>

Il sorriso di Ermal, se possibile, si allargò ancor di più. << Tu sei perfetto >> mormorò in risposta, una lacrima traditrice che gli scivolava lungo la guancia mentre il pollice accarezzava quella di Fabrizio. << E non solo così, ma sei perfetto anche per me. Non sono mai stato così felice >>

E da qualche parte in fondo al suo cuore, Fabrizio sapeva che era vero.  Ricambiò il favore asciugando a sua volta la lacrima di Ermal, abbassandogli subito dopo il braccio con dolcezza. Il sacerdote allora cominciò a pronunciare la cerimonia, ma al romano parve solo il narratore esterno della storia, una voce di sottofondo di cui a stento sentiva le parole. Finalmente cominciava a capire cosa intendeva Ermal quando diceva “Saremo solo noi due sull’altare”, perché era vero. C’erano i testimoni, le damigelle, il sacerdote ma Fabrizio si sentiva come se esistessero solo loro due. Non poteva smettere di guardare Ermal, di crogiolarsi in qualche modo nella felicità che emanava mentre si tenevano le mani strette come se temessero di perdersi. Eppure, Fabrizio non stava andando da nessuna parte, e così era Ermal.

<< Ermal e Fabrizio, siete venuti a celebrare il Matrimonio senza alcuna costrizione, in piena libertà e consapevoli del significato della vostra decisione? >>

I due si scambiarono un sorriso complice in quel momento, consapevoli di quanto in realtà quella domanda avesse gravato sulle loro teste per mesi prima di trovare la chiarezza che cercava. La risposta che Fabrizio pronunciò, assieme ad Ermal, fu la più veritiera e sentita che avesse detto da giorni.

<< Sì. >>

<< Siete disposti, seguendo la via del Matrimonio, ad amarvi e onorarvi l’un l’altro per tutta la vita? >>

Ermal, fedele al suo copione, rispose: << Sì >>

Fabrizio, che era quel che era e le regole non gli erano mai state granché simpatiche, si lasciò sfuggire un << Anche oltre >> che lasciò perplesse un paio di persone.

Sentì distintamente un colpetto di rimprovero dietro la nuca da quel che poteva essere Claudio, ma anche Febo. O forse Giada. O Romina. Chiunque fosse, aveva sortito l’effetto che voleva. Ermal, invece, dopo qualche secondo di perplessità ridacchiò, regalandogli un sorriso a metà tra la complicità e la gratitudine. Fabrizio sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta quando lo guardò negli occhi, era come se gli dicesse _Tu sei fatto così. Ti amo anche per questo_ , perché era stato onesto aldilà delle forme, aldilà della religione, aldilà delle convenzioni che erano sempre state strette a entrambi, ma a lui un po’ di più.

Dopo qualche secondo passato interdetto, il sacerdote sembrò riscuotersi e sorrise ai due uomini, apparentemente non infastidito da quel fuori programma. Fabrizio aveva i suoi dubbi, ma finché non era un problema era tutto tranquillo. Intanto, l’uomo di Dio proseguì:

<< Ermal, vuoi tu accogliere Fabrizio come tuo sposo, promettendo di essergli fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarlo e onorarlo tutti i giorni della tua vita? >>

<< Sì >> Ermal gli strizzò l’occhio. << anche oltre. >>

Fabrizio rise silenziosamente mentre stringeva più forte le mani di Ermal, consapevole ora più che mai di quanto significasse in realtà quella presa in giro.

Il sacerdote, stavolta, ingorò la cosa e si limitò a sorridere. << Fabrizio, vuoi tu accogliere Ermal come tuo sposo, promettendo di essergli fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarlo e onorarlo tutti i giorni della tua vita? >>

<< Sì. >>

Dopo qualche altra parola, finalmente il sacerdote arrivò a benedire gli anelli, portati dalla nipote di Ermal. Fabrizio fu il primo a infilarlo all’alulare di Ermal, le mani che tremavano dall’emozione, ma la voce ferma e profonda.

<< Ermal, ricevi questo anello, segno del mio amore e della mia fedeltà >>

Quel che stava diventando suo marito sorrise, divertito dal vedere Fabrizio sopraffatto dall’emozione, ma la sua gloria ebbe breve durata, dato che quando infilò l’anello all’altro uomo le sue mani tremavano visibilmente di più e la sua voce tremolava.

<< Fabrizio, ricevi questo anello, segno del mio amore e della mia fedeltà >>

Il fiato di Fabrizio rimase sospeso, a metà tra la gioia e la fremente attesa, fino a quando il sacerdote non prounciò le parole che non si era reso conto di aspettare: << Con l’autorità conferitomi, vi dichiaro ufficialmente sposati. Potete baciarvi >>

Il romano non se lo fece ripetere due volte, allungò la mano per afferrare la spalla di Ermal attirandolo a sé, ma Ermal lo anticipò, buttandosi letteralmente addosso al marito del tutto preso dall’euforia e dall’entusiasmo del momento. Fabrizio lo strinse forte, approfondendo quel bacio pregno di sentimento che tutto era meno che osceno. Sollevò lievemente Ermal da terra e poi, giusto per farlo ridere, fece un giro su se stesso facendo piorettare anche lui. Ermal rise con lui, sulle sue labbra, e gli rimase abbraccianto anche quando il bacio si ruppe.

<< Ti amo >> Quel sussurro, per Fabrizio, era stato spontaneo, dritto tra i ricci di quello che era ormai fiero di definire suo marito.

<< Anche io, Bizio, anche io. >>

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il pranzo al ristorante era già a metà, tra una cosa e l’altra. Il posto era meraviglioso, costoso ma bello. L’unica cosa che poteva dire per consolare il suo portafogli, dopotutto. C’era un immenso giardino all’aperto, con i tavoli piazzati all’ombra di un enorme portico appartenente a un secondo edificio. Da qualche parte c’era pure una piscina, non sapeva dove, ma c’era. Confidava che a furia di sparire Febo la trovasse. Il viaggio in macchina, in realtà, era stato più baci che parole ed entrambi stentavano a crederci. Fu solo poco prima di arrivare che Ermal si decise a dire altro all’infuori da _Ti amo_ , _Ma ci credi?_ , _Hai visto il prete quando hai detto “anche oltre”?_

<< Sono felice che tu alla fine lo abbia fatto >> La sua mano aveva stretto immediatamente quella di Fabrizio. << io mi fido di te, davvero, ma avevo l’irrazionale terrore che ci avresti ripensato… sono stato un coglione, lo so, ma sono felice di esserlo stato, perché questo pensiero è lo sbaglio più bello che abbia mai fatto… siamo sposati, Bizio, ti rendi conto? Io... vedo che sei felice. _Sento_ che sei felice e… sono felice anch’io. Non so dirti quanto sia meraviglioso tutto questo, il fatto che anche tu lo volevi…  >>

<< Lo volevo dal primo istante in cui ti ho detto sì >> La replica del romano era stata tempestiva, mentre lasciava la mano di Ermal per circondargli le spalle e avvicinarlo a sé. << ma era vero che la paura avrebbe fatto fare una cazzata anche a me. Grazie a Dio c’era il meashtro che m’ha fatto ragionà…  menomale, aggiungerei. Cazzo ovvio che voglio E, mica se scherza qua… io non lo dico mai, perché de solito nun ce credo… ma sta volta me rovino: dureremo. Voglio che questo matrimonio duri… >>

<< Non ti farò promesse, Fabrì, sai bene che non è da me… ma voglio anch’io che duri. E non mi vergogno a dire che sento che durerà. >>

La conversazione si era chiusa con l’ennesimo bacio che, nonostante l’angolazione scomoda in cui Ermal gli aveva girato il capo con la mano, per Fabrizio aveva avuto un sapore unico, tutto nuovo, ed era stato bellissimo. Come sembrava esserlo tutto da quando aveva quel cerchietto all’alulare. Stesso cerchietto che stava fissando a tavola, mentre tutti finivano di mangiare e Claire Audrin intonava le ultime note della sua canzone. Si risvegliò solo quando sulla sua mano approdò quella di Ermal.

Alzò lo sguardo verso suo marito, che gli sorrideva con dolcezza e comprensione, e Fabrizio pensò che un giorno così non se lo sarebbe mai scordato, con Ermal gli aveva sorriso in quel modo da quando lo aveva visto. Anche la madre di Ermal, aveva scoperto poco prima, la pensava allo stesso modo e questo non poteva che fargli piacere.

<< Cosa c’è Bizio, ti stai già pentendo? >>

Fabrizio sapeva che stava scherzando, ma sentì comunque la necessità di tirarlo a sé, dargli un lungo bacio e solo dopo sussurargli un: << Mai. Stavo solo pensando a come una delle scelte migliori della mia vita si sia trasformata in un anello. >>

E non gliene fregava niente che tutti al tavolo, compresi i suoi figli, i suoi genitori ( _sì, persino suo padre_ ) ed eventuali impiccioni li avessero visti. Non era mai stata loro consuetudine scambiarsi effusioni così platealmente, di fronte tra l’altro a un palco, per quanto piccolo, ma gli era venuto spontaneo. Dopotutto, era il loro matrimonio. Fu felice di vedere che ad Ermal, tutto quell’essere esposti, importava ancor meno.

<< Io invece pensavo a come avesse preso la forma anche di questi vestiti. >> aggiunse il riccio, con sorriso furbo.

Fabrizio rise. << Continui? Guarda che sei ancora in tempo per cambiarti >>

<< Oh giusto, come se il danno non fosse già fatto >>

<< Vuoi vede’ che mo che torniamo a casa tappezzo tutta la casa con le foto di noi con addosso i compelti? >>

<< Non oserai. >>

<< Non mi sfidare. >>

<< E invece ti sfido. Ma ad andare in giro vestito così per una settimana. >>

<< ‘na settimana? Me voi morto allora >>

<< Okay, facciamo due giorni. Non voglio diventare vedovo così presto, ci siamo sposati adesso >> Risero entrambi mentre Claire finiva l’ultima esibizione e, quando calò il breve silenzio, Ermal aggiunse << a parte gli scherzi, stai benissimo Bizio, davvero. E saremo entrambi due bonazzi nelle foto del matrimonio. >>

<< Qualcuno più di qualcun altro >>

<< Mi sa che non ti riferisci a me >>

Fabrizio sorrise, reggendo il gioco, << Per me tu oggi sei il più bello, ma sappiamo già come vanno le cose >>

<< Ah be’, se vogliamo metterla così >> Suo marito accavallò le gambe, poggiandosi comodamente allo schienale mentre con aria cospiratoria lanciò un’occhiata in direzione del palco. << comunque, cambiando argomento… Io, Giada e Anita hanno pensanto a una bella sorpresa per te… guarda lì >>

Fabrizio, accigliato, si voltò immediatamente la testa verso il palco, e gli venne quasi un attacco di cuore quando vide in piedi al centro sua figlia Anita. Si alzò in piedi così veolcemente che per poco non si trascinò con sé tutta la tovaglia, mentre sentiva la mano di Ermal serrarsi attorno al suo polso. Vicino ad Anita c’era Febo con la chitarra, mentre al pianoforte Claudio con accanto Libero. Fabrizio si sentì un idiota per non essersi reso conto prima di dove fossero finiti i suoi figli ma, onestamente, era convintissimo che Anita fosse andata in bagno con Giada e che Libero stesse giocando con gli altri bambini. Non si aspettava… _questo_. Era già sul punto di fermare tutto quando Ermal lo strattonò, e il romano gli puntò contro lo sguardo d’ammonimento più efficace del suo repertorio.

Ermal vide l’accusa nei suoi occhi e subito lo lasciò andare, alzando le mani in segno di resa, ma sorrideva. << Bizio dai, è il nostro matrimonio, cosa vuoi che succeda? >>

<< E’ lo stesso un palco! >>

<< Bizio, dalle una possiblità! Volevano solo fare qualcosa per te, questo è il loro regalo di matrimonio per noi… dai su, siediti e ascolta >>

Fabrizio ci pensò su qualche secondo, ma era rimasto inerme contro l’innocenza nelle intenzioni e nella voce di Ermal, e anche nella volontà dei suoi figli. Non aveva potuto far altro se non sospirare e ricadere sulla sedia.

Febo staccò il microfono dall’asta e lo consegnò con cautela ad Anita, sussurrando qualche parola, probabilmente un avvertimento. Dietro, Claudio indicava i tasti da premere a Libero. Dopo poco, Anita riuscì a mettere le mani sul microfono, tenendolo stretto a sé come il premio più prezioso. A Fabrizio venne da sorridere a quella scena: il vestitino rosa le stava benissimo, aveva lo stessto sguardo determinato che aveva anche lui quando era sul palco, con l’emozione negli occhi e i tatuaggi finiti lungo le braccia.

<< Ciao a tutti, io sono Anita e lui è Libero >> Anita indicò il fratello alle sue spalle. << e questo è il nostro regalo per Ermal e papà. Vi vogliamo bene >>

Un coro di risate intenerite si levò, e quella di Fabrizio era tra quelle. In qualche modo, cominciarono zoppicanti le note di Portami Via, con Claudio che guidava le mani di Libero sulla tastiera, e Anita cominciò a cantare.

 

_Tu portami via_

_Dall’ostilità degli anni che verrano_

_Dal riflesso del passato perché torneranno_

_Dai respiri lunghi per tradire il panico provocato dall’ipocondria_

_Tu portami via_

L’atmosfera che era calata sugli invitati era quasi surreale, tutti rapiti dalla voce piccola e stonata di Anita, le parole sabgliate e le note di pianoforte spesso a caso di Claudio e Libero.  D’un tratto ogni sorta di dubbio o rabbia che Fabrizio avesse provato in precedenza si dissipò.

_Dalla convinzione di non essere abbastanza forte_

_Quando finisco contro un mostro più grande di me_

_Consapevole che a volte la vita basta prenderla così com’è_

Non riuscì ad evitarsi di ridere ancor di più, intenerito e orgolioso. Cominciò a piangere di nuovo, sembrava che quello fosse il giorno delle lacrime di gioia. Nella disperata ricerca di non farsi vedere dai suoi figli mentre piangeva, si affrettò ad asciugarsi, inutilmente. Sentì Ermal abbracciarlo dalle spalle, da dietro allo schienale, e lasciò che lo guidasse a ondeggiare a tempo con quel che doveva essere la musica di Portami Via.

 

_Così com’è_

_Imprevedibbile_

_Portami via dai momenti_

_Da questi anni invadenti_

_Da ogni angolo di tempo dove io non trovo l’energia_

_Amore mio portami via_

 

La voce di Ermal gli arrivò direttamente come un sussurro, con il fiato caldo contro l’orecchio che gli fece venire i brividi. << Sai, quando te l’ha chiesto mi sono detto: mo son cazzi suoi. Poi però l’ha chiesto a me e ho capito che, da oggi, sono ufficialmente anche cazzi miei… mi ha dato uno sguardo, Fabrì, uguale a te, però più convinta, e mi ha chiesto di insegnarle a cantare. Ci teneva tantissimo a fare una sorpresa al suo papà, quindi ho parlato con Giada e ci siamo accordati. Vedi quando andavo in giro a chiedere conferma per la roba da matrimonio? Ecco cos’altro facevo… Dopo un po’ ha voluto unirsi anche Libero, ma non voleva cantare quindi abbiamo chiesto aiuto a Claudio… poi ho realizzato di non poter suonare e ho chiesto a Febo, e così eccoci qui. Per te. Ci tenevano tantissimo, e sapevo che dopo un po’ ti saresti addolcito. Abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro? >

Fabrizio asciugò l’ennesima lacrima, andando a stringere la mano di Ermal. << Mangifico. Grazie, grazie davvero. A tutti quanti. >>

<< Ma ti pare, Brì, ma ti pare. >>

L’uomo tirò su col naso, si liberò dolcemente dalla presa del marito e si alzò dalla sedia, dandogli un veloce bacio prima di dirigersi verso il palco. Anita, nel bel mezzo del secondo ritornello, gli rivolse un sorriso raggiante e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di farsi sfuggire un’altra lacrimuccia. Salì e accolse immediatamente Anita, che gli era corsa incontro, tra le braccia.

<< Ti è piaciuto papà? >>

<< E’ stato bellssimo, e tu sei stata bravissima >> Baciò sua figlia sulla fronte poi allungò la mano, richiamando a sé anche Libero che non si fece attendere e gli si fiondò contro. Baciò sulla fronte anche lui mentre li stringeva entrambi. << Anche tu sei stato bravissimo. Siete incredibili, solo… grazie. Il regalo più bello siete voi. >>

Poteva sentire l’applauso degli invitati mentre accadeva, ma non gli poteva importar di meno. Alzò il capo giusto il tempo di fare un cenno di riconoscimento a Febo e a Claudio, dei quali aveva chiaramente sottovalutato l’impegno, e li invitò velocemente a continuare a suonare. Sedette a terra, tra i suoi figli, e rubò il microfono dalla mano di Anita.

 

_Tu portami via_

_Quando torna la paura e non so più reagire_

 

Si mise vicino ad Anita, tirò Libero a sé mentre li spingeva a cantare tutti e tre insieme. Se Anita lo faceva a suqarciagola, con Libero dovette essere un po’ più insistente.

<< Aò, e canta, e che c’hai paura? >>

Alla fine però, riuscì a convincerlo e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, stava cantando insieme ai suoi figli su un palco, per un gruppo di gente che conosceva. Se questo non era uno dei suoi giorni più belli, non avrebbe saputo trovarne uno migliore, e quasi gli venne da ridere al pensiero di com’era iniziata. Quando Ermal aveva detto di volergli regalare le stesse emozioni che gli aveva dato l’Olimpico, non pensava certo a questo.

 

_Chissà dov’è_

_È imprevedibile_

_Portami via dai momenti_

_Da tutto il vuoto che senti_

_Dove niente potrà farmi più del male, ovunque sia_

_Amore mio portami via_

_Tu_

_Tu sai comprendere_

_Questo silenzio che determina il confine tra i miei dubbi e la realtà_

_Da qui all’eternità, tu non ti arrendere_

_Portami via dai momenti_

_Da questi anni violenti_

_Da ogni angolo di tempo dove io non trovo più energia_

_Amore mio portami via_

Si beò dell’applauso degli invitati per lui e i suoi piccoli, sforzandosi invano di non piangere ancora. Non fu d’aiuto quando Anita gli asciugò le lacrime e gli diede un bacino, o quando Libero gli si strinse addosso borbottando: << Aò, ma che stai a piagne di nuovo? >>

Lasciarono il palco poco dopo, e la prima cosa che fece fu abbracciare Giada, ringraziandola di cuore per tutto quel che aveva fatto anche contro il suo sciocco volere. Poi abbracciò anche Febo e Claudio, ma non si scusò per averli tratti male come testimoni, avevano già ricevuto il loro e bastava così. E infine andò dritto ad abbracciare Ermal, che aveva cantato da sotto il palco accanto a Giada, come se non lo avesse tenuto stretto tutto il giorno.

<< Che te ne pare di questa partenza, Bizio? >>

Ermal, una volta sciolto l’abbraccio, gli sorrise e Fabrizio non poté fare altro se non baciarlo, mentre con la coda dell’occhio guardava Anita vantarsi con le amiche. A dirla tutta, poteva anche sentire Libero che fingeva di vomitare un po’ più in là, ma Giada fu più tempestiva di lui ad intervenire.

<< Nun ce ferma nessuno a noi >> mormorò infine al marito.

<< Anche perché nessuno ce capisce, co’ ‘sto romanaccio >>

<< Sottovaluti il romanaccio >>

<< Tu invece gli dai troppa importanza. Sai che fatica far usare una pronuncia buona ad Anita? E Libero non è stato esattamente un campione di segretezza all’inzio. Menomale che c’era Giada… >>

Rimase in silenzio mentre ascoltava Ermal raccontargli aneddoti su come avessero archietettato tutto, un calore crescente nel petto che lo fece sentire come se, finalmente, avesse trovato il suo posto. Come se finalmente avesse trovato la sua pace, tra Ermal, Giada e i suoi figli. Con tutti i problemi di una normale famiglia allargata, tra la musica ed i gossip, i vestiti ridicoli e Niccolò che si lamentava al microfono perché lui stava cantando per loro e né lui né Ermal se lo filavano di striscio. Era come se avesse trovato la sua casa in tutte quelle piccole cose, il suo equilibrio perfetto senza mai cadere nella monotonia, era come se avesse delle certezze inconfutabili. Non sapeva se lo fossero o no, ma per una volta nella vita voleva cedere all’illusione, voleva crederci. Era un cantautore famoso, aveva un marito fantastico, due figli meravigliosi e buoni amici. E anche se sapeva che l’idillio non sarebbe durato in eterno, si sentiva pronto ad affrontare il dopo. Per una volta non pensava a quella splendida nostalgia che avrebbe provato una trentina di anni dopo, quando si sarebbe sforzato di ricordare… per una volta pensava solo a godersi il momento. Per una volta, si sentiva come se tutto fosse, in una sola parola, giusto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee... ecco. Salute ai coraggiosi arrivati fin qui! Approfitto per fare le ultime precisazioni: non sono di Roma, perciò la mia conoscenza del dialetto romano è spicciola, metto quel poco che so e lo mescolo al parlato normale. So che non dovrei, ma il fatto è che rappresentare Fabrizio senza mi fa storcere il naso, anche se probabilmente i miei tentativi lo avranno fatto storcere a voi. Mi scuso, in tal caso, e chiedo la giustifica (?). In secondo luogo, perché c'è Febo come testimone, semplice: lo adoro e questa idea risale a quando ogni tanto ci buttava molliche di MetaMoro. Essendo una fanfiction, ho messo le persone che "conosco".  
> Questo detto, vi ringrazio di cuore per aver letto la storia e vi invito a farmi sapere se è piaciuta o meno!


End file.
